Hagane no kokoro
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Porque una vez que has soportado el dolor y lo has superado, obtendrás un corazón que es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y Edward Elric finalmente ha decidido a quién entregar su corazón de acero. Ed/Win. Post anime. Spoilérs del final del anime.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.- ¡CASATE CONMIGO!**

"_En todo matrimonio que ha durado más de una semana existen motivos para el divorcio, la clave consiste en encontrar siempre motivos para el matrimonio"_

_Robert Anderson_

Edward Elric tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía la garganta reseca y le dolía la espalda, sin pensarlo le arrebato de las manos la bebida a su hermano quién leía una revista y bebió profundamente del vaso, hasta dejarlo vacío, instantes después al escuchar la voz de Al fue consciente del error que había cometido.

—Te has bebido toda mi leche.

—¿Leche?—preguntó empezando a escupir y pensando en devolverla, la odiaba, pero estaba tan nervioso que mientras la bebía ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en el extraño sabor del líquido o lo peculiar de su textura; lanzó un suspiro largo y arrojó su cuerpo sobre el asiento, demasiado agotado como para pensar en otra cosa más allá del hecho de que dentro de poco llegarían a Rizenbull y la vería y entonces…acarició la cajita oculta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde yacía el anillo que había elegido especialmente para la ocasión…y entonces…

—No creo poder hacerlo Al—confesó finalmente a su hermano tomando su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto de total desesperación.

El menor de los Elric le observó con una mezcla de aprecio y burla contenida al reconocer ese gesto que desde hacía años no recordaba haber visto en su hermano, reflejaba impotencia, miedo y desesperación pero la idea de que algo tan simple como una propuesta de matrimonio orillará al borde del pánico al que alguna vez había sido conocido como el Alquimista de Acero resultaba irrisoria e incluso ridícula.

—¿Sabes que le dije cuando me le declaré? Dame la mitad de mi vida y yo te daré la tuya. Y después grite "¡Intercambio equivalente!" o tal vez fue al revés, estaba tan nervioso que ya ni lo recuerdo. ¿Acaso no se puede ser más estúpido?—. Ed guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de agregar y verlo de forma recriminadora—. No respondas.

Al sonrió, Ed continuaba comportándose como un niño en ocasiones.

—Estarás bien, simplemente dile lo que sientes y ella entenderá.

Ed apartó las manos de su rostro y poniéndose de pie exclamó en voz alta.

—¡Bien dicho! Edward Elric nunca se da por vencido…—y empezó a reí estrepitosamente llamando la atención del resto de los pasajeros dentro del tren, Al sonrió una vez más…quizás su hermano no estuviera listo para el matrimonio, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, amaba a Winry y prueba de ello era la manera en que se comportaba, no necesitaba de más motivos además de este…bueno, quizás si, pero nada que el tiempo no pudiera remediar.

* * *

Den les movió la cola y alzó las orejas al verlos llegar, estaba demasiado viejo como para arrojársele como años atrás cada vez que los veía regresar, pero eso no impedía que sus ojos expresarán la alegría que sentía al verlos.

Ed le acarició la cabeza y lo tomó en brazos, si Dan no podía ir hasta ellos, ellos irían hacia él…Den ladró y la puerta de la familia Rockbell se abrió, Winry le lanzó una llave a Ed que como siempre dio justo en el blanco, la cabeza del muchacho.

"Al menos ahora la lanza con mayor delicadeza" Pensó Ed intentando ponerse de pie, en ocasiones como esas agradecía haber conocido el "verdadero" dolor en tantas batallas.

—¡Les he dicho infinidad de veces que llamen antes de venir a casa! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser enviar siquiera un telegrama?

—¡Eso no te da derecho a golpearme en la cabeza!

—Si llamarás cuando…

—Niños, entren…—anunció Pinako interrumpiendo la "discusión"—la cena estará listo dentro de una hora, habrá estofado.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Ed dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

Se detuvo al pasar al lado de Winry, bien, era su novia, ¿cierto?, tenía que ser amable con ella, saludarla como se merecía o se suponía que las parejas hacían.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto—concluyó ella depositando un suave beso en la mejilla derecha del rubio, si no lo estuviera sosteniendo de la mano Ed se habría desmayado—. Te extrañé.

—Yo…tam…bien—tartamudeo torpemente Ed y juntos entraron hasta la casa, Al reía de su hermano desde una distancia prudente y comprendía el porque su temor, su propuesta de matrimonio sería algo digno de recordar.

A veces Winry se cansaba de que Ed fuera tan "tímido" en cuanto a relaciones humanas se refería, siempre hablaba sin pensar y era malo para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, su relación continuaba siendo similar a la de años atrás cuando ella sólo era su mecánica y amiga, pero cuando el rubio parecía recordar que ahora entre ellos había algo más se volvía bastante más atolondrado que lo normal.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Ed, Winry y Al conversaban como hermanos, era bueno volver a ser como en los viejos tiempos cuando no sabían de la existencias de piedras filosofales o homúnculos que amenazarán con destruir toda un país, realmente disfrutaban de esos momentos.

—Winry necesito hablar contigo—llamó Ed mientras terminaban de lavar los platos

Ella asintió preguntándose que es lo que querría, seguramente había dañado su automail y necesitaba reparaciones, ahora que lo pensaba no habían mencionado la causa por la que habían vuelto, según tenía entendido mediante las cartas de Ed tenían mucho trabajo en Central, en esos momentos estaban muy ocupados como para tomarse un descanso.

—Vamos—Llamó Ed tomándola de la cintura e invitándola a salir, el tacto la ruborizo hasta la médula, no quiso ver el rostro de Ed quién debería estar igual o incluso peor que ella, seguramente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Caminaron entre el campo en dirección hacia donde un día había estado la casa de la familia Elric, ambos habían recorrido el camino infinidad de veces, sobretodo en su infancia; cada vez que Ed volvía le gustaba ir a ver el terreno donde estuvo su hogar, pero siempre iba solo, a Winry le extraño el que esta vez decidiera llevarla.

El muchacho no dijo nada durante el corto camino, Winry respeto su silencio, sabía que había heridas que aunque sanarán continuarían doliendo por siempre, pero también que Ed era fuerte y superaría ese dolor las veces que fueran necesarias, ya lo había hecho antes.

—¿Tienes frío?—le preguntó Ed seriamente quitándose su chaqueta, ella negó con la cabeza, pese a todo Ed la cubrió.

—No seas tonta, si te enfermas quién reparará mi automail.

—Si…—respondió con una gran sonrisa estrechando la prenda del chico al que amaba, olía bien…olía a Ed.

—Recuerdas allá fue donde te caíste cuando tenía cinco años—exclamó Ed con emoción señalando un punto en la oscuridad imperceptible—y aquí donde Al y yo peleamos por ver quién iba a casarse contigo…En ese lugar mamá nos enseño a los tres a plantar flores y ese mismo día intentamos cocinar un pastel, casi quemamos aquel día la cocina…—la voz de Ed se paralizó, Winry se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, sus brazos apenas y alcanzaron para cubrir a Ed, el delgado y pequeño adolescente se había convertido en un hombre grande y musculoso, mas eso no le importaba, ella le había amado desde siempre…

—Winry… ¡Cásate conmigo!—confesó finalmente Ed rompiendo el encanto del momento, su novia le soltó tan pronto comprendió el significado de sus palabras, el otro retrocedió unos pasos y recordó que el anillo estaba dentro de su chaqueta, las cosas no podían resultar peor, esa declaración había sido todo menos romántica y además había que añadir el hecho de que había elegido el peor lugar posible, en la oscuridad apenas y podían verse…—Sólo si quieres, no es que tengas que darme una respuesta ahora mismo…tomate tu tiempo, es decir…tu me entiendes. ¡Lo tengo! Te daré algunos motivos por las que deberías casarte conmigo…—enumerando con los dedos añadió—. Algún día seré un respetable médico, prometo reconstruir mi casa y darte todo lo que te mereces y…los perros me aman o al menos eso creo…No es que…

Ed finalmente calló, inclino los brazos y la cabeza en un gesto de total resignación.

—Comprendo si me dices que no—concluyo el chico—en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta esta el anillo que te compre, no es el más costoso, pero es bonito…es decir Al me ayudó a escogerlo, pero fui yo quién finalmente lo elegí. Puedes quedártelo, considéralo un regalo.

Con la mano temblorosa Winry saco la pequeña cajita, la abrió con extremo cuidado por temor a que se le cayera y aunque no le pudo ver por la oscuridad percibió su tacto.

—Es un rubi, rojo…me gusta ese color tanto como el negro, no se si te guste…pero aún así puedes quedártela, venderla si quieres o guardarla.

—¡Edward eres un tonto!—gritó la chica acercándosele tanto su rostro que sus labios rozaron—. ¡Yo no necesito motivos para casarme contigo porque la única razón es que...!—pausó un momento y agregó sin miedo a equivocarse, estaba seguro de ello y de lo que implicaban tales palabras—. Te amo…

Edward no respondió, la tomó por la cintura y beso profundamente.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!—deteniéndose por un segundo le susurró al oído—. No sabes lo feliz que me haces…yo jamás pensé que aceptarías.

—Creo que el anillo se me cayo—confeso avergonzada saliendo apenas de la impresión.

—No importa, te compraré otro…te daré todo lo que quieras. Te amo...

Y Winry sonrió segura y cobijada en el calor del chico al que amaba, el hombre con el que había compartido y decicía compartir el resto de su vida…el que había crecido en todos los sentidos y nunca se sintió más afortunada que en ese momento, ni tan feliz de estar con vida.

Quizás fuera un largo camino, en definitiva habría dificultades y momentos alegres, pero Edward Elric jamás se daba por vencido, afrontaría cualquier problema que la vida le expusiera, pero aunque su mente le dictará tales palabras dentro de si sentía que sin importar las adversidades que habían o tuviera que pasar valdrían la pena tan sólo por disfrutar de ese momento.

Y ambos comprendieron cual era el más importante y quizás único motivo para contraer matrimonio: estar junto a aquella persona amada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Chics FMA se nos termino *llora con un pañuelo en mano*. Lo cierto es que aunque había leído el final del manga me emocioné como loca con el final del anime, fue tan perfecto y amé el detalle de que los productores hayan dejado los buenos momentos para el final, es decir…nada de dramas, de un tal vez…el último capi fue para hacernos feliz y mostrarnos puras cosas buenas y felices, porque no todo en la vida son desgracias.

He aquí mi nuevo fic, el final fue algo "cerrado", pero dejo mucho espacio para los fics y demás obras de fans, así que me he animado a escribir esta historia que versará sobre los acontecimientos después del final. Porque aunque no haya homúnculos, piedras filosofales y búsquedas interminables la vida continúa siendo una autentica lucha… ¿a poco no? Con sus sinsabores, cosas buenas y malas.

El primer capi me parece un one—shot, pero aún hay muchas cosas que contar, el antes, durante y después de la boda de Winry. Será mi fic más normal, nada de conspiraciones oscuras, de AU locos donde ya ni sabes quién es quién o dramas interminables, sino algo dulce que nos demuestra las alegrías y tristezas de una vida "normal".

Bien, no olviden que quizás dentro de un año tengamos película de FMA…tal vez un poco más, pero de que habrá, habrá…es un hecho, así que fans ármense de valor y a esperar pacientemente.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- LA CITA PERFECTA**

"_Los defectos de un hombre se adecúan siempre a su tipo de mente. Observa sus defectos y conocerás sus virtudes"_

_Confucio_

Y Winry estaba decidida, lo haría sin dudar, sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario, ella obtendría lo que quería: una cita perfecta con Edward.

De acuerdo, quizás las palabras fueran demasiado profundas para la ocasión, pero realmente estaba cansada de que siempre todo le saliera mal, sin importar la situación, contexto o día en que saliera con Ed siempre algo resultaba terriblemente mal, jamás podían culminar con ese excelso y hermoso beso que aparecía en la portada de las novelas románticas, nunca había leído una en su vida, pero se veía tan perfecto. Y si de algo estaba segura es que su prometido jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así por si mismo, había que entrenarlo y orillarlo a tal situación.

Y lo cierto es que amaba a Ed, demasiado, pero al pensar con detenimiento descubría que no tenían nada en común, ella decía automail, él gritaba alquimia, ella amaba a los perros, él adoraba a los gatos, ella tomaba leche…él la maldecía, de esa manera no llegarían lejos. Pensaba y envidiaba a Al y May, ambos parecían verdaderamente felices…se complementaban de una manera tan perfecta que era imposible no lanzar un suspiro al verlos, ella decía te quiero, Al le besaba…vamos, que por momentos incluso la escena parecía irreal, nada de golpes, peleas, discusiones, eran almas gemelas mientras que Ed y ella eran…amigos, buenos amigos y quizás un poco más.

Bien, esa sería la prueba final, definitiva…si conseguía una cita al menos en un 50% perfecta sabría que estaba en su destino compartir su vida junto a Ed.

Y lo tenía todo listo, cada palabra ensayada y hasta un bonito conjunto de ropa. Con esto en mente cerró su maleta y salió de su habitación con destino a Central, ella lo conseguiría.

* * *

Y Edward Elric lo sabía, la odiaba, repudiaba y jamás la apreciaría…observó a su hermano beber con entusiasmo la leche, la tomaba todo el tiempo, en la mañanas, por las tardes, incluso en la noche, habiendo tantas otras cosas que beber porque continuaba encaprichado con un líquido de un sabor tan…

—No recuerdo su sabor—admitió Ed arrojando su rostro sobre la mesa—. No recuerdo su sabor ni la razón por la que tanto lo odio.

Al quién leía el periódico al otro lado de la mesa atendió su llamado, su hermano había trabajado en exceso durante las últimas semanas, estaba cansado y prueba de ella eran las incoherencias que decía, temió por la posibilidad de que pronto comenzará a alucinar.

—¿Estas nerviosos por tu boda?—inquirió el menor con tranquilidad.

—¡Jamás!—gritó en lo alto Ed poniéndose de pie en expresión triunfante con el meñique en alto, su entusiasmo no duró más que un par de segundos—. Es que no recuerdo porque la odio... ¿Cómo puedes amar u odiar a algo si ni siquiera sabes el porque? Es decir, siempre ha estado ahí para ti...y sabes que la odias, pero no sabes por que. Si lo piensas con detenimiento es bastante estúpido…

—¿Estamos hablando de la leche?—inquirió el menor de los Elric comprendiendo el contexto de la conversación.

—Si, sólo se trata de la leche—. Concluyó Ed poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves—. Tengo algunos pacientes a los que me gustaría revisar antes de continuar con mis investigaciones, sino te molesta, me adelantaré…

Tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, al verla de pie ahí casi se desmayó.

—Win…ry—sus labios temblaron, desde su "original" propuesta de matrimonio no se habían vuelto a ver—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, tenía poco trabajo y estaba pensando en que podríamos pasar un día juntos, sino estás muy ocupado.

—No lo esta—interfirió Al sin darle tiempo de responder—, yo puedo encargarme de tus pacientes, sino te molesta. ¡Así que adelante, hermano!—. Y sin más preámbulos con un pequeño empujoncito lo saco del departamento. Sin escapatorias, Ed tragó saliva y le sonrió a Winry, todo estaba bien, no tenía porque estar nervioso, le amaba y…

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?—preguntó no del todo seguro de que esa fuera la pregunta que debía formular, pero nunca habían tenido tiempo para salir como "pareja", ambos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos proyectos personales.

—Habrá una exhibición de arte en este lugar—le mostró un volante a Ed, quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar apacible, lleno de vegetación y naturaleza, similar a Rizenbull, sinceramente no comprendió porque quería ir a esa sitio si su hogar natal era casi exactamente igual—. ¿Iremos?

—Claro…—asintió reservando sus palabras, sería divertido, aunque nunca había apreciado el arte y dudaba empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tomó a Winry de la mano sonrojándose como un tomate. Aunque notó en ella algo extraño, no le gritaba o reclamaba, incluso parecía otra chica. Por el momento no le importo, cosa de mujeres pensó.

Alquilaron un taxi y llegaron sin contratiempos, el día lucía precioso, igual a las obras que se exhibían, ambos la vieron con apatía.

Winry se arrepintió de haberlo traído hasta ese lugar, ambos eran científicos de alguna manera, amaban la exactitud y mecanismos fijos, no es que no apreciarán el arte, es sólo que no constituía algo precisamente atrayente.

A instancias de Winry fueron a sentarse sobre la hierba, la chica saco el almuerzo que con tanto esmero había preparado. Ed lo observó, se veía delicioso y lo estaba, comieron en silencio, por alguna extraña razón el ambiente entre ambos era por lo demás tenso…no le agradaba. Por último tomó una rebanada de tarta, la introdujo dentro de su boca, saboreo y segundos después escupió.

—¡Sabe horrible!—exclamó sin detenerse a pensar en el significado de sus palabras.

Winry le vio con enfado, se había esforzado tanto cocinando para que ahora ese chico…

—¡Repítelo!—pidió a gritos.

—Ya te dije que sabe horrible—repitió sin tanto énfasis como la primera vez, entonces se dio cuenta de su error, y lo admitió una vez más, era un idiota, si alguien le sugiriera una mejor palabra para definirlo no dudaría en darle las gracias—. Lo siento…—murmuró con los hombros encogidos—. No fue mi intención…—y nunca lo era, pero siempre decía lo primero que pensaba y terminaba ofendiendo a las personas, por supuesto en la mayoría de los casos no le importaba demasiado, pero cuando se trataba de Winry…

—Olvídalo, vámonos ya…—concluyó ella aceptando que la cita estaba lejos de concluir con ese apasionante beso.

El hermoso y radiante día se convirtió de pronto en uno repleto de nubes oscuras, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta eléctrica.

—Regresemos ya…—Ed se puso de pie y ayudó a guardar los utensilios, se encaminaron en silencio, enfadados sin saber siquiera la razón exacta.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?—cuestionó el rubio al ver que no quedaba nadie, todas las personas se habían esfumado como si se tratará de una mala broma, hasta el taxista al que suponía le había pagado por todo el día había desaparecido con su dinero.

En segundos comenzó a llover, Ed odiaba la lluvia, era fría, líquida e increíblemente inconveniente si se tenía que caminar.

—Supongo que tendremos que regresar a pie—comentó Winry enfadada, se mordía los labios para no culpar a Ed, pero…

—Si…

Emprendieron el regreso, Ed no la tomó de la mano en esta ocasión y Winry se alegro de que no lo hiciera ya que de esta manera no tuvo que rechazarlo.

El agua le escurría por sus mejillas arruinando su maquillaje, sus zapatillas se hundían en el fango y el vestido había perdido todo su encanto al haberse mojado.

Ed en cambio se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero no encontraba la manera de disculparse, un "Lo siento" no serviría, ni siquiera pidiendo perdón era útil.

Winry se quito el anillo de bodas que Ed le había regalado semanas atrás, necesitaba ajustarlo, le apretaba, era una piedra en verdad bonita, definía a la perfección la personalidad de Ed; aplicó un suave masaje sobre su dedo, le dolía…la sortija resbalo de su mano sin darse cuenta, en segundos caía por la pequeña colina, abajo el río que gracias a la tormenta había incrementado su cauce y fuerza le esperaba, se deslizaba por el fango a una velocidad impresionante.

Ed se deslizo rápidamente, si tenía suerte lo atraparía antes de que cayera, pero el anillo cayo al río donde se perdió tal vez para siempre.

—Esto es una mala broma, ¿no es cierto?—inquirió Ed sosteniendo contra su pecho a un animalito que Winry no conseguía ver bien desde donde se encontraba—. ¡Iré en un momento, no bajes!—le gritó el chico intentando ponerse de pie sin resbalar—dirigió su atención hasta su preciada carga, temblaba—. Descuida, estarás bien…yo me encargaré, gracias a ti Winry me gritará, pero no me importa—agregó y acarició su cabeza, sonrió—si tenemos suerte tu mamá vendrá por ti o le diré a Al que te cuide.

Volvió al lado de Winry, no estaba enfadada con Ed por haber dejado ir al anillo, sino con ella misma al haber sido tan descuidada.

—¿Qué es eso?—se asomó al ver la causa por la que Ed había dejado caer su anillo de compromiso.

—Es una ardilla—respondió el otro mostrándosela—. La vi resbalar antes de tomar el anillo—explicó con cierto nerviosismo—es muy pequeña, si hubiera caído al río habría muerto. Lo lamento.

Winry sonrió, esa disculpa encerraba todas las palabras que había querido escuchar durante el día, el beso perfecto podía irse al demonio.

—Deberíamos refugiarnos, parece que la tormenta no cederá fácilmente—opinó tomándolo de la chaqueta.

Tras una corta búsqueda por los alrededores encontraron una pequeña cueva, con lo oscura y sucia que estaba en definitiva no podía catalogarse como un sitio romántico.

Ed cobijo a la pequeña ardilla tanto como pudo, no le mimaba o hablaba bonito, simplemente le trataba con la delicadeza propia de una pieza de porcelana; finalmente la envolvió en su chaqueta y colocó cerca de la fogata improvisada para que entrará en calor.

Terminada su tarea se sentó a unos centímetros al lado de Winry.

—Yo realmente lamento todo esto—se disculpó una vez más intentando hacerlo bien, fuera cual fuera el significado de esa palabra en tal contexto—, es decir lo de la tarta y mi poco interés en al arte y sobretodo el anillo…Lamento mucho esa parte, pero…

—¿Por qué la salvaste?—preguntó Winry viéndolo fijamente, la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ed.

—Es una vida, quizás demasiado pequeña e insignificante para algunos, pero nosotros los humanos también lo somos. Todos deberíamos tener una oportunidad de vivir.

No había habido el menor estibo de duda en su respuesta, seguro y confiable, ese era el chico del que se había enamorado, aquel que era tan duro y firme como el acero en sus decisiones.

Winry se acercó lentamente hasta Ed y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo beso…ambos rodaron sobre el suelo en un largo beso donde las caricias no hicieron falta.

Finalmente golpearon contra la pared, Ed se detuvo, quería hacerla feliz y ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Ella podía gritarle, golpearle en ocasiones, regañarlo con frecuencia y convertir las cosas más simples de comprender en un laberinto incomprensible, pero siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, a su lado y quería continuar de esta manera, era como la leche…no sabía porque la amaba, simplemente sabía que así era, siempre había sido y esperaba continuará de esta manera por siempre.

—Aquí no…—susurró apartándole gentilmente—no es el lugar correcto—, se sentó recargándose sobre la pared agradecido de conservar toda su ropa; ella sonrió…estaba agradecida de que se contuviera, no pensaba sólo en él sino también en ella, en todos…

Y eso era lo que le gustaba de Edward Elric, podía ser un muchacho terco, testarudo, con poco sentido común en ocasiones, indiferente en otras, tímido o demasiado extrovertido, pero siempre pensaba en los demás cuando había algo realmente importante de por medio. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, él la protegería, estaba segura y si había problemas gritarían, pelearían y los resolverían, no tenían que ser almas gemelas o estar siempre de acuerdo porque tal y como se comportaban eran perfectos.

—Insisto en que tu tarta de manzana realmente sabía mal…—comentó el otro, ella le golpeó y después beso en las mejillas…tal vez si tenía un terrible sabor, lástima que nunca lo descubriría ya que en la tormenta la había arruinado.

* * *

Estaba cansada, la cita había estado lejos de ser "perfecta", pero eso no importaba mucho realmente porque de alguna manera lo había sido.

Sirvió a su taza de café un par de cucharadas de azúcar, acababa de regresar a Rizenbull, estaba cansada y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer...sorbió del líquido y lo escupió, estaba salado...

Tomó una pizca de lo que se suponía debía de ser azúcar ya que estaba en el recipiente que portaba tal etiqueta y descubrió para su gran decepción que era sal.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas…incluyendo el sabor de su tarta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, tardé mucho… ¿no?

Es que tuve problemas y la verdad de los fics que están en marcha actualmente ninguno me cuesta más trabajo que esté, no se porque…lo hice tres veces, tres historias diferentes y al final esa fue la que más me ha convencido.

No he podido, responder a sus reviews por cuestiones de tiempo, pero permítanme agracerles por aquí a: _**Hikari—Uzumaki**__**, **__**monika—uchiha**__**, Akira, **__**wined—16**__**, **__**NeKko0**__**, **__**Darkirie**__**, **__**Ale Whitlock**__**, **__**Majo—Sonolu**__**, **__**partyqueen**__**, **__**Kary—Wolf.**__**, **__**arual17**__**, **__**HasukA**__**.**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les leo y aprecio mucho y animan como no tienen idea.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. — PORQUE TE AMO**

"_El que no tiene celos no está enamorado"_

_San Agustín_

Hacía calor y tenía sed, a veces olvidaba lo agotador que era viajar en tren; lo que le parecía gracioso considerando el hecho de que al menos una cuarta parte de su adolescencia la había pasado arriba de un medio de transporte, ya fuera un tren o un burro en casos extremos. Pero se lo había prometido a Winry y la verdad es que no iba sólo para complacerla, sino por que quería, en verdad deseaba ir a ese pueblo sin importar lo lejos que estuviera, pero enfrentarse con esa temperatura a un viaje que duraba tres días no le agradaba. Dejo atrás esos pensamientos y volvió a la realidad de su trabajo.

—¡Tío Edward!—gritó una pequeña extendiéndole los brazos para que la tomará en brazos, Ed acudió al lado de la niña y la jaló las mejillas antes de cargarla.

—¿Cómo has estado Elisa?—preguntó mientras balanceaba a la niña de un lado a otro—. ¿Has comido tus verduras y tomado tu leche?

—No me gustan las verduras, saben feas…—replicó la pequeña alzando el mentón.

—Pero sino las comes no crecerás grande y fuerte, ¿quieres ser una enana toda tu vida?

—¡No soy enana!—replicó la niña—. Sólo pequeña, cuando sea grande seré muy, pero muy alta…

—¡Seguro que si!—respondió Ed riendo y toco su frente para calcular su fiebre —39° C— no tenía caso contradecirle, quizás ni siquiera pasará de ese año…Esbozó una triste sonrisa al enfrentarse a tal pensamiento, pero…

—¡Mamá!—exclamó la niña viendo a su madre llegar, Ed la deposito con cuidado en la cama y dejo a la señora de aspecto cansado compartir un par de minutos con su hija.

—¿Cómo esta?—preguntó Al quién le esperaba fuera de la habitación, portaba un par de carpetas en mano.

—Mal, muy mal…—respondió el muchacho recargándose contra la pared—. No importa lo que haga, incluso si tuviera una piedra filosofal no podría hacer gran cosa, me sorprende que aún tenga esa potente voz y pueda gritar de esa manera…—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—tendremos que enviarla dentro de un par de semanas a casa, es mejor que muera en su hogar con las personas que la aman que en este frío hospital.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, lo estoy. Iré a hablar con la madre.

Se despidió con una triste sonrisa de su hermano menor y dirigió hasta la señora, le comunico las noticas, no les gustaba darlas, pero sería más cruel ocultárselas, era el ciclo de la vida.

Jugo con la niña mientras la madre lloraba, sonreía y se comportaba igual a un hermano mayor. Elisa no tenía un padre, ni siquiera un hermano mayor…a él le gustaba asumir este papel de vez en cuando, siendo lo único que podía hacer.

Al observó el gesto cansado de su hermano, a veces se preguntaba porque había elegido esa profesión de entre tantas opciones; era bueno en su trabajo, responsable y aplicado, pero se apegaba demasiado a sus pacientes, los hacía participe de su vida de alguna u otra manera y cuando alguno moría Ed lo sentía igual que si fuera una persona cercana. Quería ayudar a las personas, con alquimia habría podido hacer cualquier cosa; pero siendo sólo un hombre no tenía muchas alternativas, había elegido un camino doloroso, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Lo cierto es que estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano.

* * *

—Cállate…¿desde cuando necesito tus consejos?—preguntó Ed a Roy hablando por teléfono, le había llamado para obtener fondos extras para el hospital y termino en una conversación sobre chicas; aceptaba que Mustang era un experto en la materia, después de todo sus conquistas aún eran conocidas en el ejercito, pero en los últimos años no había tenido acción; suponía que se debía a la relación que mantenía con Riza en secreto desde hace algún tiempo, un secreto a voces que esperaba sacar a relucir cuando finalmente se convirtiera en Fuhrer.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la besaste?—preguntó Roy, Ed no respondió delatándose a si mismo.

—¿Un mes?, ¿Dos meses?, ¿Tres meses?...

El silencio se apodero del teléfono.

—Acero…—llamo Mustang conteniendo la risa.

—¡Cinco meses!—confesó Ed intimidado por la conversación y los secretos que revelaba, entre ellos que no tenía la menor idea de cómo sobrellevar una relación.

—Es tú prometida, ¿Cómo esperas retenerla a tu lado?

—Retenerla…—la palabra no les gustaba, demasiado extremista por momentos—yo…

—Winry es una chica joven, inteligente y bonita, sino la cuidas alguien más puede ganártela.

—¿Ganármela?—preguntó mientras dentro de su mente aparecía la imagen d el juguete que te regalan en una feria cuando participabas en un juego que requiriera alguna tipo de agilidad; pronto recupero el control y recordó el punto débil de Mustang—. De la misma manera que tu has "retenido" a Riza…que manera tan ingeniosa de…

—¡Te concedo los fondos!—y Roy colgó, Ed sonrió complacido, mientras tuviera esa carta en su baraja podría defenderse.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo, hermano?—preguntó Al tomando su maleta.

—Claro…voy para allá.

—Mai y Winry dijeron que se adelantarían, lástima que sólo podamos estar tres días…

—Si, pero tampoco podemos descuidar a nuestros pacientes—replicó Ed cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Estas pensando en Elisa?—preguntó Al parando un taxi.

—Si, tiene ocho años y su madre es madre soltera…—respondió Ed un tanto deprimido—. Cuando le dije que no iría a verla en varios días lloró mucho…supongo que es inevitable.

Al cambio de tema apresuradamente, como médicos no tenían porque involucrarse demasiado con sus pacientes, ellos no atendían con frecuencia a esta recomendación, aunque en más de una ocasión había sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias.

Cuando Winry les comunico su propuesta hacía semanas ambos la escucharon al principio con escepticismo, consistía en ir a un pueblo aislado y de difícil acceso a ofrecer sus servicios gratuitos como médicos; era cierto que ella se especializaba en trasplantes de automail, pero trabajaba en un programa de mantenimiento que además de donar trasplantes de automail y pagar todos los costos de la rehabilitación daba mantenimiento a las personas que vivían en lugares apartados o de difícil acceso y que por una u otra razón no podían costearlo.

Implicaba un largo viaje, ausentarse de casa por más una semana y tomar las vacaciones que el hospital tenía la obligación de darles en un momento dado, además de que todos los gastos corrían por su cuenta, sin embargo habían aceptado. Al había invitado a su novia Mai Chan que al igual que él especializaba en medicina alquímica y ella estuvo encantada con la idea. Por cuestiones laborales ellos se habían retrasado por lo que le pidieron a las chicas se les adelantarán, ahora tardarían más en ir y venir que el tiempo que permanecerían en el poblado, pero no les importaba.

Edward se sentó en su asiento, le esperaba un largo viaje y había pensado en días anteriores los muchos recuerdos que esto le traería, aunque estaba tan cansado que sólo basto con que recargará la cabeza para que fuera presa de un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ed arrastraba las cajas que le habían dado en la estación, contenían medicamentos y demás artículos de medicina, aunque pesaban y mucho, casi llegaban, lo sentía…

—Sino las hubieras pateado no te habrías lastimado el tobillo—le reprendió Al haciendo mención del pequeño incidente transcurrido horas atrás…

—Cállate—replicó sin querer admitir su error.

Caminaron una hora más antes de llegar al poblado, vaya que estaba oculto… ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se establecería detrás de una montaña? Simplemente no encontraba una respuesta lógica, aunque esta palabra no había regido precisamente su vida.

—¡Al, Ed!—les gritó Mai desde la distancia saludándolos con el brazo—. Me alegro que hayan llegado…—corrió hasta ellos y tomo parte del equipaje de Al.

—¿Qué hay de mi?—se quejo Ed sintiéndose ignorado.

—Descuida, pronto vendrá alguien a ayudarte—le respondió la chica susurrando algo cerca del oído de Al, fuera lo que fuera debía tratarse de algo muy divertido porque su hermano sonreía de una manera bastante tonta y reía bajito. Ed esperaba no verse así cuando conversaba con Winry.

—Si no les importa me les adelantaré—comentó arrastrando las cajas.

Se dirigió hasta el poblado, las personas le recibieron con amabilidad, durante sus viajes había dormido muchas veces en lugares como ese, le gustaban porque le recordaban a su hogar, la gente era sencilla y amable, eso estaba bien en algunos casos.

Se presentó como el nuevo médico, al instante le ofrecieron comida y agua, además de un lugar donde reposar…se quito los zapatos y examino su tobillo, vaya que si tenía mala suerte…tenía una pierna de metal que podía golpear tanto como quisiera sin recibir un daño considerable y había elegido patear la caja con la derecha.

Tomó un par de analgésicos y la vendo, había tenido heridas mucho peores en su vida; algo tan simple no podía detenerlo.

Realizo un par de consultas y receto medicamentos a los pobladores del lugar, también dio instrucciones precisas del tratamiento que debían seguir después de que se marchará para que no recayeran, la gente le veía con respeto y escuchaba sus palabras, a decir verdad no comprendía el porque. Quizás Al tenía razón al decirle que cuando trabajaba se transformaba por completo, le gustaba fantasear con la idea de que se veía más grande.

La noche llego y ni rastro de Winry, sabía que estaba ahí, supuso que continuaba con algún paciente, finalmente decidió ir a buscarla.

Escuchó la animada risa de su novia, reía y conversaba con alguien que no era él, quizás se trataba de una amiga o algún aldeano.

—Cierto…apenas y recordaba cuando te desmayaste la primera vez que nos viste a mi y a la abuela trabajar.

—Lo siento, no estaba preparado para eso…era algo así como mi "primera vez".

—Primera vez…—escuchó a Winry reír una vez más—. También eres malísimo en deportes y a pesar de eso traías a todas las chicas de la clase detrás de ti…

—Pero nunca te tuve a ti…

Algo no marchaba bien en esa escena y Ed lo sabía, continuó escuchando fuera de la tienda de campaña que servía como una clínica improvisada.

—¿De que hablas?

—Te lo propuse muchas veces, pero siempre me rechazaste…eres una chica cruel.

—Quería a alguien más…

—Supongo…

—¡Si! ¡Quería a alguien más y ese alguien más era yo!—dijo Ed entrando a la habitación sin pensar más que en la palabra "retener", debía retener a Winry como a esos muñecos de la feria, de acuerdo, era un pésimo ejemplo, le reclamaría a Mustang la próxima vez que lo viera por hacerle pensar cosas estúpidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Winry poniéndose de pie con un aura siniestra que intimido por un momento a Ed.

—Yo…—y entonces observó a Marco, el médico con el que trabajaba Winry; era atractivo, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos azules…era increíblemente guapo y él lo sabía, no es que le atrajeran los hombres, pero sabía reconocer la belleza del sexo contrario cuando representaba una amenaza, , misma de la que el mismo carecía—. ¿Por qué estas con él en vez de conmigo? Soy tu novio y…

—¿Tú eres su prometido?—preguntó Marco observándolo de cerca.

—Si… ¿algún problema con eso?

—Creí que Winry no era sincera al describirte, pero eres tal y como te imagine.

—¡Cállate!—gritó Ed a punto de golpearlo.

—¡Edward!—Ed apenas y alcanzó a atender a su llamado antes de observar como la chica le golpeaba con una llave.

—¿Por qué me has golpeado?—le gritó olvidándose momentáneamente de su enemigo.

—¡Porque eres un idiota, así de simple!—respondió la chica amenazándolo con la llave.

—Pero tú eres mía…

Winry sonrió por debajo y Ed supo al instante el significado de esa aura maligna que le rodeaba.

—Repítelo…—pidió ella en un tono tan apacible que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Es decir…—su lengua empezó a trabarse y el sudor a escurrirle por la frente—tú eres mi prometida…o lo será cuando consigamos otro anillo. Por supuesto, ¿Si estas de acuerdo o si quieres?

—Eres un idiota…—y ella lo volvió a golpear.

—Me disculpan, pero tengo algo que hacer—dijo Marco despidiéndose discretamente de la pareja.

—¡Espera!—le gritó Winry corriendo tras él no sin antes advertirle a Ed que no se moviera ni un centímetro de su posición o lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Y cuando Ed se quedo solo dentro de su habitación fue consciente de su error, había sido grosero y arrogante, Winry tendría razón en estar molesta con él e incluso agradeció en silencio el golpe, le había devuelto la sangre a la cabeza y ahora pensaba con claridad.

Minutos después la mecánica regreso, le observo un par de segundos, Ed temió la peor de las reacciones, pero la chica simplemente dejo caer la llave inglesa al suelo y después hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Winry intentando ocultar su enfado y de alguna manera alegría.

—No lo sé…—y en verdad Ed no lo sabía, esa reacción había sido tan infantil e irracional.

—¿Estabas celoso?—cuestionó Winry jalándolo de la chaqueta para que se sentará con ella al suelo, sonrió perversamente antes de preguntar—. ¿Que fue eso de "Tú eres mía"?

Ed gritó y zarandeó los brazos antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¡De acuerdo, lo admito! ¡Tu ganas!—su volumen de voz disminuyo—. Si, estaba celoso y mucho, yo debería estar riendo contigo y tomando café en lugar de ese tipo…

—Se llama Marco y tomábamos café con leche—corrigió ella.

Ed no dudó un minuto más y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, sus labios apenas rozaron, se sonrojo…casi nunca tomaba la delantera, ella le acarició el rostro y lo observó, era guapo, demasiado atractivo, lastima que él no se considerará así, de lo contrario se habría ahorrado tantas peleas innecesarias ahora y en el pasado. En alguna u otra ocasión ella había tenido que guardarse sus temores de que a causa de las distancias él pudiera enamorarse de otra chica o alguien más le ofreciera lo que ella no podía darle, lo comprendía y no estaba enfadada, de alguna manera se sentía segura, segura de que la quería.

—Ciento cincuenta y tres días…

—¿Qué?

—Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos besamos—aclaró él, tragó saliva, tomo airé, levantó los hombros y exclamó—. Lo hice porque te amo...y no soporte verte con ese otro chico.

—Uno…—contestó Winry mostrándole un dedo y apartó a Ed de su lado.

—¿Uno?

—Es la primera vez que dices amarme por voluntad propia, siempre tengo que decirlo primero…

—¿En serio?—no necesitaba preguntar, la verdad es que llevaba la cuenta de muchas otras cosas en su relación, incluyendo ese pequeño detalle.

—Sip…

Winry le ayudo a levantarse.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo mañana, no hemos venido a jugar…vamos a cenar.

Ed asintió, alegre porque la próxima vez que Mustang le preguntará cuando fue la última vez que beso a su prometida podría responder "Hace poco".

* * *

Ed bebía cerveza, ya que se marcharían al siguiente día podía permitirse ese pequeño lujo; no se arrepentía de haber ido, había conocido a muchas personas, aprendido cosas que ignoraba y compartido tiempo con su novia…lo último habría podido ser mejor, sino fuera por que el chico con él que en ese momento bebía cerveza era quién en realidad había compartido tiempo con Winry..

Marco le había explicado la misma noche del incidente que en sus años de juventud cuando él y su hermano estaban inmersos en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal él había sido aprendiz de Pinako...eso explicaba porque no lo conocía y la excelente amistad que tenía con Winry.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces le pedí que fuera mi novia?

—Dos…—respondió creyendo que ese era el número más decente, asumiendo que seguramente fue más de una por la forma en que se expresaba.

—Ocho…se lo pedí ocho veces—rectifico él riendo—y las ocho veces me rechazó bajo el pretexto de que ella esperaba a alguien. Imaginaba que él chico que ella esperaba debía de ser alto, atractivo, inteligente, maduro…el hombre perfecto para que se asiera con tal fuerza a él, pero…

—Yo estoy lejos de ser perfecto—admitió Ed.

—Pero cuando le pregunte me respondió que estaba equivocado, no lo era y nunca lo sería, que ese muchacho era un completo idiota, siempre se metía en problemas, hablaba sin pensar, impulsivo, comía demasiado… sin embargo, él siempre protegía aquello que amaba.

Winry llego en esos momentos a ofrecerle un poco de la comida típica de la región, Ed prefirió no comentar nada; en cambió la asió por la cintura y se mostró orgulloso de su chica ante todo el mundo, podían llamarle celos o como mejor les pareciera, pero él protegería aquello que amaba aunque no fuera suyo, porque simple y sencillamente él pertenecía a Winry.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, fue difícil imaginarme a un Ed celoso, muy difícil…pero algo que me gusta del personaje es que tiene momentos de madurez impresionantes, pero hay otros en que se comporta como un chiquillo de cinco años.

Yo creo que Ed no se considera "atractivo" exactamente, es algo que le es indiferente en realidad, pero cuando se trata de gustarle a la chica que amas las cosas cambian, y en el anime/manga parece ignorar todo su otro atractivo ya que esta demasiado ocupado pensando en su estatura.

Médico, elegí esta profesión porque en lo personal tengo en alta estima a los médicos…he estado varias veces muy enferma y me he encontrado con personas entregadas a su trabajo como pocas; y creo que si Ed quiere ayudar a las personas esta es la profesión que mejor le va, además de que técnicamente Winry también lo es y ambos son muy inteligentes y tienen tal capacidad.

Aunque parece one—shot porque son capi auto—conclusivos están enlazados en realidad, pero al haber tan pocos no se aprecia del todo bien…perdonen que no le de mucha atención a los otros personajes, pero esto es sobretodo un Ed/Win y por el momento quiero mantenerlo ahí. Igual, si les molesta intentaré cambiarlo.

Por cuestiones de tiempo no me es posible responder a sus comentarios personalmente, sin embargo sepan que siempre los leo y aprecian mucho, da gusto saber que a alguien más le gusta aunque sea un poco lo que escribes. Bueno, me gustaría agradecerles al menos por aquí al menos a: **Hikari-Uzumaki****, juli, Akira, ****NeKko0****, ****Majo-Sonolu****, ****Deji princess****, wined-16, ****Ale Whitlock****, ****Darkirie****, ****arual17****, ****kuraru-chan****.**Muchas gracias, chicos y chicas.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
